Dear Ava Ire
by abnormalBehavior
Summary: Odin Arrow was nothing special, and he had no trouble admitting that. People often overlooked him in class, which he found hard to believe with how tall in height he was, but he, unfortunately, knew how to blend in. Odin was good at ignoring and being ignored. So, there comes the question of how she noticed him. Flaming Arrow. AvaOdin. Modern AU.


Odin Arrow was nothing special, and he had no trouble admitting that. He was lanky and scruffy. All his good looks hidden behind hoods and smoke. A heavy cloud that smoke carried around him, dragging not only himself but everyone around him into despair of some nature.

People often overlooked him in class, which he found hard to believe with how tall in height he was, but he, unfortunately, knew how to blend in. Odin was good at ignoring and being ignored.

So, there comes the question of how **_she_** noticed him.

It was December, the prospect of Christmas livening the students during the last day of school before break. To Odin, it was just a overblown fuss of things that he and his family didn't even celebrate. What was the point in buying things that would eventually be replaced?

The senior made his way to his locker, which was the closest one tot he floor, and he had to share with a girl named Maggie who had a freaky stash of pictures of one of their history teachers, Mr. Marverde.

Of course they never interacted, but she had to have at least had some knowledge of him with the way she all but shoved her body to get to her locker first. Odin didn't care in the least, it gave him extra time to finish homework that he never actually did at home. Whenever he was asked why, he simply said it was too loud for him to concentrate.

Apparently God was for once on his side because Maggie was nowhere in sight. Huffing out at least some gratitude to whatever entity would listen, he plugged in his combination and opened it, only to have a folded piece of lined paper fall out of the air openings of the locker that it was stuck on.

Odin stared at it for a long time. His hands were itching to reach it and read it, but his thoughts were telling him differently. He looked around the hall to only find the regular students at their locker collecting their books.

This was not new. No, this had been happening for a three months now, since October. At first, Odin thought it was a prank and threw the letter away without reading it. Then after the next to times, he finally opened it and read.

It was a love letter.

Inside was words of poetry. None that he could connect to famous lines or quotes, so it had to be words straight from their were kind and sweet. They whispered to him of hope and understanding.

However, he never knew who the sender was. He only had the clue of the letter 'A' with a curly looking bunny tail at the end. Odin had investigated it in the beginning, wanting to confront the sender, and reject them.

He had no interest in being in a relationship, especially when he didn't even know the other. It was more disconcerting when someone was able to know what times he wouldn't be at his locker and what events occurred in his days.

With a heavy sigh, Odin picked of the paper and was about to open it when Maggie's voice vibrated off the walls.

"C'mon, Ava! It's winter break, and you know what that means!"

"No, I don't know what it means…"

Odin immediately stood and shoved the note in his jacket pocket, and grabbed his bag and quickly closed his locker and turned to leave.

"Aw, crap! I forgot to get my phone from Mr. Nanezgani." He heard Maggie sigh out dramatically "You go ahead, I'll catch up after you, guessing that I'm still alive."

He heard footsteps retreating behind him and almost faint ones following him. He walked casually down the halls and past other students talking with one another. He felt eyes on him and he gazed around but found no one staring until he glanced behind him.

Their eyes met then. A contrast of violet against burgundy. The petite girl, Ava, suddenly reddened and looked down at her small black flats. Odin raised a brow, but looked forward once again, forgetting the feeling of eyes watching him again.

He made it out of the front doors of the school and inhaled the crisp air that greeted him. He checked to see if his bus was there and as per usual, it was late. Grunting in annoyance, he continued his stride, carefully avoiding the large patch of ice.

A sudden cry of surprise erupted behind him followed by a prominent thud. Odin turned to see the small girl on her back and her bag open with papers scattered around. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, then she noticed the mess around her and her eyes widened as she struggled to shove them back inside her bag.

Odin stood there, waiting for someone to come along and help her collect the pages blowing away into the wind, but everyone seemed oblivious to the girl and her situation.

He didn't know what caused it, maybe he felt bad for her or that she had budding tears in her eyes, that he knelt down in front of her ans started grabbing the scattered pages laying amongst the cold pavement.

"You-ah-don't have to help me. I-I can handle it." She peeped out when he had a pile in his arms.

"It did-didn't look l-like it." He answered, his voice quiet from the lack of ever actually using it.

She didn't respond. Odin looked at her and felt his eyes widen at the smile on her lips. She wasn't looking at him, and didn't seem to notice him staring, but he was transfixed suddenly.

The red scarf around her neck seemed to blend in with her blonde hair and flowing maroon dress. She suddenly seemed warm and he could feel her heat in the proximity they were in. A stray strand of hair parted from behind her eat and laid on her cheek. His hand was reaching up to tuck it back when she suddenly stood.

Odin looked up at her and saw that she was glancing around. "It doesn't look like any are left," Their eyes met again and she looked down at her feet. "Um, thank you for helping me, Odin."

He stood then and was in disbelief. "You kn-know my name?" He asked.

The girl froze for a moment before nodding. "We have Geometry and English together."

They did? He had never seen this girl before, but then again, he was never looking for anyone. Though, he was curious.

"Wh-What's your n-name?"

"Ava. Ava Ire."

Odin nodded and shifted the pile of papers into his left arm and held out his right hand. "Nice to m-meet you, Ava."

Ava looked at him in surprise before smiling and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

The warmth of Ava's hand was welcoming from the cold and he was oddly disappointed when she pulled away.

"Oh! My bus is here!" She said and swiftly tucked in her papers in her bag. Odin handed her the rest. "Thank you, Odin. So, I guess I'll see you after break?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Ava! I'm here, I'm here!" Maggie broke through the front doors of the school and ran to Ava, breathless. "I was eaten alive in there!"

"I bet, but we have to hurry if we want to get home." Ava warned and pointed towards the bus.

Maggie took Ava's hand and was off running once again. Odin watched them take off and stayed to see a piece of paper fly out of Ava's bag once more as she ran onto the bus.

Odin felt himself moving quickly to catch it as her bus was making a corner to turn onto the street. He caught it while it flew into the air. He watched as Ava's and Maggie's bus disappeared from sight before turning to see his own bus coming into view.

He waited till he boarded the bus home and was inside the safe zone of his room to look at the page. It was a math test with a perfect score labelled on the top. However that wasn't what caught the boy's eye.

At the top of the page where her name was written, was a 'A' with a curly bunny tail at the end, but instead of ending there, the rest of her name was spelled out.

**_Ava Ire._**

A smile graced over his lips as he linked two and two together. He moved to his desk where the letters he gathered over the three months laid. He finally had a name to his writer.

Taking a box from his desk, he carefully set all the letters into the box and covered it with a lid and set it in a drawer he could lock. After doing that, Odin sat at his desk, took a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Ava Ire,_


End file.
